Before The Opera
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Chap 2 UPDATE! Sekarang mencari orang sempurna berpotensi tinggi. Bagaimana bisa? Orang-orang mesir kuno ini belum sama sekali menganyam pendidikan. Hanya ada satu cara mencarinya di istana. Sang Pharaoh. WARNING: adanya oc buatan author, typo's, dll. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

# _**BEFORE THE OPERA**_ #

Chapter1:

_WELCOME TO ANCIENT EGYPT_

Disclaimer:

Yu-Gi-Oh©Kazuki Takahashi

Before The Opera©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Adventure, Drama, Supernatural, Romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Halo, saya author baru di fandom ini, salam kenal. Di fic ini saya akan menyisipkan 1 chara original saya, tidak apa-apa kan?. Ok, selamat membaca semua.

.

.

.

Chapter1:

_**WELCOME TO ANCIENT EGYPT**_

Seorang gadis muda melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri daerahnya sekarang berada. Peradaban mesir kuno. Untung dia membawa sun blok, cuacanya panas sekali matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Awalnya dia heran kenapa orang-orang mesir mampu menghadapi cuaca se-extrime ini.

Orang-orang memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Baru dia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian ala eropa lengkap dengan sepatu hak 5cm.

Lekas dia menutupi dirinya dengan jubah bertudung putih yang dibawanya kemudian berlari menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang yang hendak melemparinya batu. Orang-orang mesir kuno memang tidak pernah melihat orang berkulit putih sebelumnya jadi mereka merasa jika hal itu merupakan suatu kutukan atau bencana dan harus mengusirnya jauh-jauh dari kerajaan.

Gadis itu bernama Zileus Cleo. Gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan, berkulit putih susu, wajahnya sangat cantik bak dewi dengan orb indigo di kedua irisnya.

Cukup Cleo berlari akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk persembunyiannya sementara. Dilihatnya pakaian-pakian wanita mesir kuno yang melintasi tempatnya (sebuah bangunan bobrok disudut kota) lalu memperhatikanya baik-baik. Merasa cukup di tariknya jubah bertudungnya lalu memotongnya.

Dibukanya balutan blesser yang dikenakanya lalu dipotong dan dipadukan dengan jubahnya itu membentuk bebuah pakaian yang menurutnya mirip dengan wanita mesir kuno yang lewat itu.

* * *

Sempurna. Suilet baju itu terlihat elegan, dengan rok panjang yang menyempit di bagian lutut dan melebar kebawah, bagian lehernya terdapat tudung yang sudah dibalut kain hitam, bagian lengan yang terbuka di pundak dan melebar hingga ujung pergelangan tangan. Hanya kulit yang perlu dihitamkan pikirnya.

Seminggu sudah Cleo berdiam diri di tempat persembunyiannya itu. Benar saja hanya beberapa hari berjemur kulitnya yang putih berubah menjadi tan. Dicatnya rambut pirangnya dengan cat hitam lalu mengunakan lensa warna hitam bening yang dibawanya. Dikemasinya barang-barangnya dan dikenakanya pakaian kreasinya itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Orang-orang kembali memandangnya namun dengan pandangan takjub. Benarkah wanita ini manusia atau dewi? Pikir orang-orang itu. Dibiarkanya pandangan-pandangan itu toh sekarang penampilannya sudah berbeda dengan pertama kalinya dia masuk kota itu.

Sekarang mencari orang sempurna berpotensi tinggi. Bagaimana bisa? Orang-orang mesir kuno ini belum sama sekali menganyam pendidikan. Hanya ada satu cara mencarinya di istana. Didengarnya bahwa raja kerajaan mesir kuno itu adalah Pharaoh. Sama seperti dibuku sejarah rupanya pikir Cleo.

Untuk langkah awal pertama-tama Cleo mencoba untuk menjadi seorang pelayan dalam kerajaan. Langkah pertama berhasil dengan mulus karena keahliannya berakting. Langkah kedua mencari tau orang-orang hebat yang ada di kerajaan.

Langkah kedua juga berhasil karena acara mengosipnya dengan para pelayan senior. Ada 6 pendeta agung yang terkenal dengan kehebatan dan wibawanya. Ditambah lagi sang Pharaoh yang kabarnya tak berbeda jauh dari karakteristik kelima pendetanya itu. Saatnya melanjarkan langkah ketiga.

Cleo mencoba untuk mengetahui karakter kenam pendeta itu dengan menjadi pelayan yang mendapat dedikasi terbaik dari yang lainnya. Berakting untuknya sangat mudah apa lagi untuk tujuan besarnya.

Pendeta Mahad adalah pendeta yang paling dekat dengan Pharaoh walau pendeta Seth yang merupakan sepupunya tak terlalu dekat dengan Pharaoh. Murid Mahad, Mana adalah temannya. Sebenarnya dia agak risih jika harus berakting didepan temanya ini namun apa boleh buat.

Pendeta Isis adalah satu-satunya pendeta wanita diantara kenam pendeta itu tapi tak begitu menarik menurutnya. Tiga pendeta lainnya juga sama tak begitu menarik perhatiannya. Yang dinantikanya sekarang adalah sosok Pharaoh yang jarang terlihat di depan rakyatnya. Seperti apa sebenarnya Pharaoh itu?

* * *

Akhirnya setelah berjuang keras, Cleo mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu Pharaoh. Dia menyelinap kedalam kamar sang Pharaoh yang penjaganya tengah melonggar. Hal mudah baginya karena dia seorang penyihir.

Pharaoh yang terkejut menanyakan identitasnya. Dengan tenang Cleo menyatakan bahwa dirinya berasal dari masa depan. Sang Pharaoh berparas tampan itu tercengah orb crismon yang menurutnya mirip Sebastian itu terbelalak tak percaya.

Dicobanya menenangkan sang Pharaoh. Sang Pharaoh masih tak percaya sampai Cleo menantangnya untuk duel (roh batu tulis) yang akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak berbohong. Petarunagn di mulai. Dengan modal kepintaranya Cleo berhasil mengimbangi Pharoh. Tak ada yang kalah atau pun menang asilnya seri. Pada akhirnya Pharaoh percaya akan kata-katanya lalu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan "Jika semua yang kau katakan itu benar, mengapa kau berada di sini dan tidak di masamu?"

Jawabanya singkat "Ini misiku mencari orang-orang terpilih sepertimu Pharaoh." Cleo memasang wajah seriusnya. Pharaoh menautkan sedua alisnya tak mengerti. "Jika kau bersedia menjalaninya panggillah aku, Nama asliku Cleo tapi kau boleh memangilku _Ortha_." kata terakhir Cleo sebelum menghilang bagai kilat meninggalkan sang Pharaoh yang masih tercengah karenanya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari berfikir Pharaoh memutuskan untuk memanggil Cleo. Namun saat menanyakannya pada para pelayan (melalui perantara penjaga tentunya) hasilnya nihil tak ada pelayan bernama Cleo. Sang Pharaoh ingat bahwa dia bisa memanggil Cleo dengan sebutan Ortha. Kembali sang Pharaoh memerintahkan para penjaga untuk mencari pelayan itu tapi dengan sebutan yang berbeda.

Pencariannya berhasil. Perempuan bernama Cleo atau Ortha itu ada dihadapanya sekarang. Diperintahnya para penjaga dan pendeta untuk keluar dari ruangan singgasananya. Jelas para pendeta terkejut karenanya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan Pharaoh dengan gadis itu?

Cleo terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan sang Pharaoh. Dia menyanggupi permintaanya untuk menjalani tugasnya sebagai orang terpilih. "Namun itu sesudah kau menuntaskan sejarahmu." kata Cleo yang membuat Pharaoh kembali tercengah. "Aku akan kembali kemasaku, setelah kau menuntaskan sejarahmu aku akan kembali untuk mencarimu." kata Cleo lalu hendak pergi namun dicegah oleh Pharaoh.

"Tunggu jika itu benar, saat itu aku harus memanggilmu dengan tepat." ucap Pharaoh tegas. "Hah, benar, jika aku datang mencarimu nanti panggil aku dengan nama asliku jika untuk sekarang pangil aku Ortha itu nama samaranku." Cleo pun tersenyum simpul. Dilihatnya Pharaoh mempersilahkan dirinya pergi.

Misi pertama tuntas pikir Cleo.

* * *

SYUUUTT...

Jaman mesir kuno memang menyenangkan tapi Cleo harus segera kembali kemasanya agar jalannya waktu kedepan tak kalut. Tujuannya saat ini adalah Jepang ujung selatan yaitu pulau Kyushu.

Mantra travel time mengantarnya menuju tujuan baru. "Jadi ini yang namanya kota Domino." Cleo sampai pada salah satu kota di Kyushu yang bernama kota Domino (anggaplah begitu demi kelangsungan cerita). Saat ini masih pagi dikota Domino. Kira-kira jam 5.48 pagi. Tampak sejumlah anak SMU tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahnya. Pagi yang damai-damai saja.

Saat ini Cleo tengah berdiri diatas gedung berlantai 30. Pakainnya masih berupa orang mesir rambut dan lensanya pun masih hitam belum kembali kewarna awal. Hembus angin pagi yang segar membelainya. Sudah lama Cleo tak merasakan hawa sejuk semenjak berkelana ke jaman mesir kuno hanya ada tanah gersang, padang pasir, angin pagi pun jarang terlintas disana. Panas tapi itu lah ciri khas mesir.

Tunggu, ada aura yang menarik perhatian Cleo. Dengan cepat ditoleh kebawah gedung itu. Dilihatnya empat orang siswa SMU tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Pandanganya fokus melihat salah satu laki-laki yang terlihat sangat ceria di dalamnya.

Dia orang itu, Cleo harus menemui orang itu dan bernegosiasi denganya. Diliriknya seragam sekolah siswi yang ada disalah satunya. Jelas terlihat emblem SMU Domino. "Ternyata siswa SMU Domino, ini mudah bagiku." tegas Cleo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Siapakah Cleo ini? ingin tau kelanjutannya? Tunggu saya update lagi ya! *plak* sekian dulu fic ini, semoga menghibur. Met to **REVIEW** minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

# _**BEFORE THE OPERA**_ #

Chapter2:

_THE SMALL TRIC_

Disclaimer:

Yu-Gi-Oh©Kazuki Takahashi

Before The Opera©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Adventure, Drama, Supernatural, Romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Halo, saya kembali. Di chapter ini saya menyisipkan lagi 1 chara original saya, tidak apa-apa kan?. Ok, selamat membaca semua.

.

.

.

Chapter2:

_**THE SMALL TRIC**_

TIING.. TOONG..

TIING.. TOONG..

Acara belajar mengajar di SMU Domino pun berlangsung. Seperti sekolah kebanyakan, guru datang beri hormat, sebelum mulai pelajaran keluarkan PR, tidak membuat PR dihukum berdiri di depan kelas, pelajaran dilanjutkan, pelajaran selesai, salam penutup, mata pelajaran berganti. Sampai jam istirahat.

Tapi, berbeda dengan hari ini karena datangnya murid baru dari mesir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cleo yang menyamarkan namanya menjadi Ortha (lagi) dan merombak sedikit penampilannya yaitu memakai aksesoris kaca mata dan mengulung rambutnya kebelakang. Keberuntungan baginya sudah mendapat persiapan dari gagak hitam, dengan mudahnya Cleo mendapat izin masuk ke sekolah itu tanpa basa basi.

Tentunya pakaiannya sedah diubahnya menjadi seragam siswi SMU Domino walau baginya terlihat norak karena berwarna pink. (PS: Cleo sukanya warna yang mengkilap, menenangkan dan berkesan maskulin contoh: warna pasir alias medium nude, gold, putih, biru, hitam, dan cokelat)

Karena umurnya yang sudah 17 th jadi Cleo masuk ke kelas dua SMU kelas yang berbeda dengan orang sasarannya. Didalam kelas dia memperkenalkan diri. "Halo namaku Ortha Arpha, aku adalah siswi pindahan dari mesir salam kenal." semua siswa-siswi berdecak kagum akan paras dan penuturan Cleo yang anggun.

Bagi Cleo kesan pertama masuk kedalam kelasnya adalah gambaran orang-orang yang ramah walau pun ada beberapa orang berandal dikelasnya itu. Pelajara dilanjutkan gampang-gampang saja untuk Cleo karena memang kepintarannya tidak diragukan lagi.

* * *

- SKIP TIME -

Jam pulang sekolah adalah surga bagi siswa-siswi yang tak menyukai pelajaran terhakhir hari ini yaitu fisika. Siswa siswi pun berhamburan keluar kelas sambil bersorak-sorae. Berbeda dengan Cleo yang dengan santai memasukan semua buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Hai... namaku Yui Silverina salam kenal." terdengar suara seorang perempuan berambut putih keperkan sepunggung dan berorb green sea di sebelah Cleo yang tengah memperkenalkan diri. "Eh, ya aku Ortha Arpha, kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Bagiku tak usah buru-buru lagi pula rumahku tak akan pergi kemana-mana." perempuan bernama Yui itu tertawa, Cleo pun ikut terkekeh kecil.

"Hari sudah sore ayo pulang... tapi kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak terlihat?" tanya Cleo. "Oh, tadi aku ada di UKS, aku terkena sakit flu." jawab Yui. Mereka pun berjalan mengeluari lorong sekolah. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Cleo lagi. "Lumayan, pusingku sudah agak membaik."

"Minumlah obat ini, kurasa dengan meminum obat ini kau akan sembut dari sakitmu Yui." Cleo menyodorkan sebuah tabung sepulu kali tiga cm yang berisikan sebuah ramuan herbal racikannya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Terimakasi ya." Yui menerima obat itu dengan senang. "Ini obat herbal ya? Kau meraciknya sendiri?" Yui mengarahkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya. "Begitulah." Cleo mennggapinya santai tanpa mengetahui Yui yang memasang tampang kagum padanya. "Kau hebat Ortha."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga sambil terkekeh kecil saat bercerita tentang diri masing-masing sampai,

"AWAS MINGGIR!"

"Ap-"

Belum sempat Yui menyelesaikan kalimatnya Cleo menariknya agar tak terjerembab laki-laki yang tengah berlari itu.

GBRUUAK...

"Aduhh... kepalaku." jerit laki-laki itu kesakitan. "Joey! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki berparas imut yang merupakan kawannya. "Aww, aku tak apa-apa Yugi." laki-laki bernama Joey itu berdiri dan mengarah Cleo dan Yui begitu juga dengan Yugi.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang buru-buru." kata Joey sambil nyengir. "Ya tak apa-apa untung refleks Ortha cepat... terimakasih Ortha." kata Yui sambil membungkuk pada Ortha. "Tak apa-apa memang seharusnya aku untuk melindungi temanku." Ortha tersenyum.

Cleo mengarahkan pandanganya pada laki-laki yang menjadi kawan tersangka penabrakan itu. Orang itu lah incarannya, auranya sangat halus dan lembut seperti desiran ombak pantai. "Hey, kau... lain kali perhatikan jalanmu." ucap Cleo sarkatis pada Joey.

"Gomen ne, aku Jounoichi Katsuga kelas 10C." Joey memperkenalkan dirinya denagn senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku Ortha Arpha dan dia temanku Yui Silverina dari kelas 11A." tegas Cleo sedangkan Yui melambaikan tangannya pada Joey. Mata Joey terbelalak dan langsung berkeringat dingin. Jadi yang hampir di tabraknya adalah senpai-nya habis lah sudah riwayatnya.

"Gomen ne senpai, kami tidak tau kalau masih ada orang di sekolah jadi kami lari-larian." jelas kawan Joey itu sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan Yugi Mutou." ucap Cleo membuat Yugi tercenggah. "Kenapa senpai tau namaku?" tanya Yugi cepat. "Tentu saja tau, kau itu kan satu-satunya siswa yang paling suka main game di SMU ini." senyum Cleo merekah diiringi cengiran dari Yugi.

"Memang apa yang membuat kalian lari-larian seperti itu?" tanya Yui. "Kotak harta karun Yugi tertinggal di kelas." jelas Joey. "Hah..harta karun?" cengah Yui.

"Pergilah, sebelum pintu sekolah ditutup kami akan menunggu kalian." ucap Cleo. 'Terimakasi senpai, Joey ayo cepat!" kata Yugi sambil menyeret Joey. "Heh, Yugi... terimakasih senpai!" teriak Joey dari kejauhan.

"Yui kau tak keberatan menunggukan?"

"Tentu."

Berselang lima menit Joey dan Yugi pun tampak kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak berhias emas. Yui berdecak kagum saat melihatnya. Cleo hanya memandang kotak itu secara ditail. Bagian depan kotak itu bergambar _mata udjat_ yang terbuat dari emas. Cleo berpikir sejenak, bukankan ini lambang yang sama pada ikat kepala Pharaoh di mesir kuno, mungkin ada kaitanya.

Merek berjalan bersama keluar sekolah untungnya jalan mereka searah. Cleo pun meminta Yugi untuk menceritakan tentang kotak itu secara ditail. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yugi, Yui dan Joey memandang kagum kotak itu. Sedangkan Cleo sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar penjelasan Yugi. Ternyata benar, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui batin Cleo.

* * *

_**THE SMALL TRIC**_

Mereka pun berpisah saat mendekati rumah masing-masing kecuali Cleo. Cleo hanya pergi ke toilet umum untuk menganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih yang menutupi lehernya, jaket jeans berwarna hitam marun berhiaskan jaritan benang berwarna emas, rok jeans sepulu senti diatas lutut warna hitam, menganti sepatu talinya dengan sepatu hak lima senti warna hitam, melepas kacamata dan gulungan rambutnya lalu kembali berjalan. "Tak aku sangka secepat ini aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Menelusuri jalan mencari apartemen yang bisa ditempatinya untuk sementara. Masalahnya sekarang semua uangnya adalah Phound. Hanya batangan emas yang bisa dipakainya. Jika ingin menukarkan uangnya di bank harus mempunya rekening terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula sekarang sudah petang, tidak mungkin ada bank atau toko emas yang buka. Terlintas ide licik dibenaknya untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cepat.

Cleo memasuki sebuah tempat penarikan uang ATM. Dia mengetahui adanya CC TV tapi CC TV itu tak lebih cerdas darinya. Dikeluarkanya sebuah kartu yang sudah di robrak menyerupai kartu ATM. Dengan lamban Cleo memasukanya sambil merapalkan mantra-mantra dan...

BRZZZTT..

CC TV itu konslet. Cleo dengan leluasa mengambil uang yang ada di dalam ATM itu dengan sihirnya (keturunan pencuri hebat nih..*author terkena genjutsu dadakan*). Cukup 30 juta yen agar bisa membeli sebuah apartemen pikir Cleo lalu melanggang pergi dari mesin ATM itu.

Akhirnya sebuah apartemen sederhana dapat dibeli oleh Cleo. Sebenarnya buka itu saja yang dapat dibelinnya. Dia juga telah membeli beberapa bahan makannan, beberapa pakaian dan dua pasang sandal rumah. Penghematanlah untuk apa juga membeli barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan boros itu bukan ciri khasnya.

Merasa bosan Cleo mengunakan bola kristal yang diberikan gagak hitam untuk melihat keadaan Yugi. "Ah, dia telah mengetahui cara menyusun milenium puzzle itu." ucap Cleo saat melihat Yugi tengah menyusun isi kotak harta karunya itu. Sebuah sinar terang terlihat saat milenium puzzle yang diselesaikan Yugi membentuk piramida terbalik dengan lambang mata udjat didepannya. "Selamat datang ke abad 21 Pharaoh." Cleo pun mengakhiri pengintaiannya lalu pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

Cleo: Tor..author bangun. Ceritanya sudah selesai. Aku mau protes, kenapa image fabulous and eleganthku ini berubah jadi seperti perampok kelas kakap?

Author Kim: Nyam... nyam... itu cuma buat (Huahem) kelansungan cerita tidak nyata. Maaf di chapter kali ini cuma proloug untuk masuknya masalah yang sesungguhnya. Saya merasa di chap kali ini oc saya lah yang lebih mendominasai, yah sekali ini saja untuk kelangsungan cerita.

Cleo: Ya sudahlah, untuk para readers yang bingung dengan karakterku bayangkan saja si Phantom Tief, jago akting, menyamar, dan merubah suara. Bedanya aku ini lebih elegant, dan keren (narsis).

Author Kim: Uwahem... ngantuk, ya... ya... itu benar dan jangan lupakan sikap stonic dan jaimnya readers (tiba-tiba hujan pedang cakra menhujani author). Sampai jumpa di chap depan sayonara ne~

Cleo dan Author Kim: Dan ingat tinggalkan **REVIEW YA!**


End file.
